


Midnight Circus

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Dark, Gen, Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight Circus has come to the town and promises you most unforgettable days and nights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Circus

It was the most colourful sight the town had ever seen. The wagons were decorated with scarlet and emerald ribbons. The Big top tents the circus set up were like a burning flame in the dark. There were so many acts: the graceful flying woman defying the gravity, the silly clown making everyone laugh so much that their stomach nearly burst. Children loved the merry-go-around and caramel apples, while the impossible magic shows mesmerized the adults.  "No way the magician just made a person disappear in the air," people questioned.  "and that guy turned out among us. What's the trick?" They proposed theories after theories, thinking of methods to expose the secret, yet their effort was in vain. Teenagers got to the dancing floor and danced all the night to periodic music. What fun the circus was!  
  
Aaron loved the circus so much that he sneaked into the tents deep at night. He discovered that there was a horror house that wasn't there during the day. What a treat! He opened the door and immediately got surrounded by mirrors. The door closed from behind. Laughter and scream filled the house. Faces peeked at him from the mirrors. How great the house was, Aaron thought. It felt so real.  
  
Then he heard the sound of water dripping to his feet, drop by drop. Aaron frowned. _Where did the water come from?_ Aaron wondered. _It will ruin my new shoes._   When he tried to walk away, the water level rose up so quickly that it reached his knees. It also smelt weird and was sticky. He took a look and saw that it was red.  He ran for the door, when there was a whisper, "What would you give?"  
  
With a shaking right hand, Aaron took out a coin from his shorts' pocket.  There was a whirlwind that uproot him to the ceiling. Images of Aaron's life flew before him. He felt he was getting lighter. Finally he looked down and saw that he now only had a face.

  
He screamed.  
  
Not far away two men watched the horror house. One of them said, "Interesting. The trial of the house is successful and I suggest that it can be open on schedule as the new attraction."  
  
The other man smiled at him, "I told you that I had total trust in your design, Mr. Spock."  
  
"I am grateful about your trust, Jim, but testing is important."  
  
"You're the expert."  Then Jim looked up and said, "I'm glad we'll be away from the town soon. The humans're... too annoying."  
  
"I admit that I find humans confusing and often beyond my comprehension."  
  
Jim's face softened. "I know it's hard for you."  
  
"I am well informed about the necessity for this mission." Then Spock turned and held the other man's hand. "Everyone in the circus need a vacation after this. with the exception of myself, of course."  
  
"It'll be so great to walk on a white beach, watching the burning town from afar," Jim said wistfully. Then he straightened his back, "But we have a mission. Now why don't we play a game of chess?"  
  
"Very well."  
  
The two men returned to the tent. Despite the moon light, there were no shadows behind them.  


End file.
